elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Companions
Characteristics The Companions are similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil. Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they have been leaderless since Ysgramor. He says that an elder named Kodlak Whitemane acts as the Harbinger (counselor), but that there have been no actual leaders since Ysgramor. The fact that they have no official leader is emphasized by their name. If asking Torvar, "Who's in charge around here?" before you join, he will reply, " In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you." First Impressions Aela The Huntress, Farkas and Ria are among the first of this guild that you meet in Skyrim. They first appear at Pelagia Farm outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. You may assist, and doing so will cause Aela and the others to react positively. Likewise, not helping will cause her to chastise the player. Whether you assist them or not, Aela will engage you in conversation, extending an invitation to Jorrvaskr. If approaching from a different route it is possible to completely miss this fight. Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr is the home of The Companions, located on the eastern side of Whiterun in the wind district. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the Skyforge which is an ancient forge from which special weapons and armor are crafted by Eorlund Gray-Mane; this Skyforge creates the finest steel in Tamriel, which is why Jorrvaskr was erected in this location. The inside serves as both the Companions' lodging and mead hall where they sleep, tell tales of valor, and occasionally fight each other. Once a character joins The Companions, they can make this hall their home too. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area, created to hold the fragments of Wuuthrad. At the end of the Companions Quest line, the Dovahkiin collects the last fragments, and Wuuthrad becomes one piece. Once he / she has finished the last quest, then he / she keeps Wuuthrad. Joining The Companions The most straightforward way for the Dragonborn to join the Companions is to head to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun and talk to the members until one of them directs him to their leader, Kodlak. Vilkas will oppose the new member, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to take you outside to train. You must use weapons (or bare fists) when fighting Vilkas, and the weapon(s) can be enchanted. After the training, Vilkas will send you on an errand to Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith at the Skyforge , in order to sharpen a sword. Eorland offers information about the history of the Companions. Eorlund asks you to take a shield back to Aela. After these errand quests are completed, the Dragonborn will be given at least one level-dependent quest before being initiatied into the guild. After the brief initiation ceremony, the new member is directed to choose a bed in the living quarters, which comes with a secure dresser for storing items. The Circle The Companions also have a secret. Several of the Companions are werewolves and as such, the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand. During an early Companion related quest, Proving Honor, the player is locked in a small chamber. From there the player will witness Farkas, surrounded by members of The Silver Hand, outmatched, he transforms into a werewolf. After seeing this, the player has the option of asking The Circle members "What is it like being a werewolf?". They withhold from answering your question and may attack you if you ask too much. After completing more quests after the Proving Honor quest for the Companions, speak to Skjor and he and Aela will invite you to become a werewolf. If you choose to, you will participate in a special ceremony in which you contract Lycanthropy, allowing you to transform once a day. Participating in the ceremony officially makes you part of the Circle. If you choose not to participate, you cannot continue with the Companions main questline until you decide to join. Main Quests *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim *Proving Honor (Prerequisite: one or more Radiant Quests) *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans *Striking the Heart *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead Side Quest *Most of these quests are radiant and can be repeated unlimited times, with random goals. For example in Animal Extermination, the house and target beast will be different each time. As you earn 300 pieces of gold per quest, it can be a great source of cash flow. *Entering and leaving the area in which the NPC currently occupies, changes radiant quests. If you want a particular type of quest to appear, simply reenter Jorravaskr until it appears. *Sometimes, the leaders won't have any quest. Reentering Jorrvaskr may also change this. *Some of these quests (like Purity) are one time only, but they still follow the "reset" mentioned above, when leaving an area. Initial Wave: These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms *Animal Extermination I - Aela *Animal Extermination II - Aela *Hired Muscle - Farkas *Trouble in Skyrim - Farkas *Family Heirloom - Skjor or Vilkas *Escaped Criminal - Skjor or Vilkas *Rescue Mission - Skjor or Vilkas Second Wave: These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. *Striking the Heart - Aela *Stealing Plans - Aela *Retrieval - Aela Final Wave: These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. *Totems of Hircine - Aela *Purity - Farkas or Vilkas *Dragon Seekers - Farkas or Vilkas (Prerequisite: must also complete Main Quest: A Blade In The Dark ) Members *Kodlak Whitemane : Harbinger and Circle Member *Aela The Huntress: Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Archery) *Farkas : Circle Member, Master Trainer (Heavy Armor) *Vilkas : Circle Member, Master Trainer (Two-Handed) *Ria *Skjor : Circle Member *Athis : Expert Trainer (One-Handed) *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm : Expert Trainer (Block) *Torvar *The Dragonborn (After the completion of Take Up Arms) Asking Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, Athis or Njada to be your follower will allow you to receive training from them, then you will be able to take the gold back from the trainer, thus making the training free. This is extremely useful for melee users as most of the Companions trainers specialize in melee. One must complete the quest line before asking any companion to become a follower. The following people work for the companions, though are not technically members. *Brill (Friend of Vignar) *Eorlund Grey-Mane (Smith for the Companions) *Tilma the Haggard (Caretaker of Jorrvaskr) Bounty The way that bounty works in The Companions is different than the normal bounty system. The only way that bounty can be received is by stealing things from other Companions (through pickpocketing or just taking things from the shelves of Jorrvaskr) or by killing a companion in a single hit. It is possible to attack any one of The Companions without encountering any bounty. They will also warn the Dragonborn the first time that the player strikes them. they will tell the Dragonborn "Watch it there, Brother". Thus, the Sneak and One-Handed, as well as Archery and any other offensive skill can be Power Leveled. Be Careful as Vilkas and Farkas have been known to be unforgiving towards letting the Dragonborn live. You may get a 1000 bounty in a random location if you kill one of the compainions. (Eg Aela was eastmarch) This seems to happen after you complete glory of the dead. Bugs * If you kill and steal things from the Companions, then try to "pay your debts," three options appear. Two of these involve paying back your dues, and the other one rejects to pay the fine altogether. When you pay your debt, they will respond, then another speech option will appear after they say their thanks which says "ForceGreet" — hitting this takes you back to the beginning of the conversation with two payment options and one denial option. Exiting the conversation results in exactly the same thing, rendering it impossible to take up any of their quests or be friendly with the Companions. * All of the compainions, except vignar and kodlak, will respawn no matter what. This is because they go out hunting, and forces them to revive, and temporarily become a quest character. * There appears to be a scripting error in which Farkas and Vilkas are treated as guards. They may keep following and harassing you if there is a bounty on your head. This bugs out some quests from them. FIX: Pay your bounty. You can either fast travel to the hold you have the fine at or target them in console and type : paycrimegold. * If the player finished the quest "Glory of the Dead" to become the new Harbinger, the guards in Whiterun will start to address you as Harbinger and show respect. However, if the player starts another faction quest, the guards will no longer recognize your status and address you as the latest Companion recruit only. * After attacking Whiterun with the Stormcloaks, all of the Companions will run at with their swords drawn like they are going to attack, and then force you into a dialogue. They will do this until you run out of the area, like you are trying to run from the guard. * When you are going to join the Companions and are speaking to Kodlak Whitemane and he says he will talk with Vilkas about your request, they may stay silent but still have the "This person is busy" sign, hitting one of them and then yielding seems to fix this bug. * Sometime after finishing the Companion quests, Skjor apparently seems to come back to life and wander around. No dialogue other than short statements. Skjor also respawns if you cure yourself of Lycanthropy((Ps3 confirmed, with patch 1.4)) * Sometimes after Glory of the Dead mission certain members will walk back to Whiterun and will still be in the wild so sometimes you may encounter them. * If you put something in the display case when you leave and come back the display case will be locked again so be careful. * Even after competing a job, the leaders will still say you are running a job, making other work impossible. * To complete the misc quest (talk companions for work) type the console: setobjectivecompleted CompanionsRadiantMiscObjective 10 1 Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} nl:De Companions Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions